


Of Haunted Beginnings

by lexiconqueen



Series: The Tale of Lunarclan [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiconqueen/pseuds/lexiconqueen
Summary: The start of Moonstar's life was not an easy one. Blessed by Starclan, born with the soul of her deceased sister, disabilities, and a special power that will change everything. Without little Moonkit, Lunarclan will not survive, Starclan has decreed it."Beware the rumble of Greenleaf."
Series: The Tale of Lunarclan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002708
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dawn of a day at the beginning of leaf-fall began with the yowls of a Queen piercing the chilly, dew soaked air. The head of the leader raised slightly from it’s spot on crossed paws, groggily glancing out of her den just in time to see Frostwhisker and Bumblepaw darting past and into the nursery. Standing slowly, Lunarstar stretched her front legs in front of her before delicately trotting out into the new day. Glancing around camp, the leader noticed Mousepelt peeking out of the elders den, amber eyes full of sympathy for the new Queen. As Lunarstar and Doepaw gently stepped up to the entrance to the den, the murmurs grew in volume.

Gently nudging her way in, Lunarstar sat at the peripherals with her tail wrapped around her paws. As the first kit was delivered into the world, all that rang was absolute silence, no mews, no squeaks, nothing but dead air. Brightwhisker, the anxious new mother, began furiously licking her kitten but to no avail. The tiny thing looked barely developed, curled forever asleep in the embrace of Starclan. Emerald eyes frantically looked between Frostwhisker and Bumblepaw, begging them to do something, _anything._ All the alabaster medicine cat could do was shake her head slowly, dipping her head to press her nose to the dead kit’s forehead. Murmurs slipped from her maw as she sent a prayer to Starclan before her icy gaze fell onto Lunarstar.

“Could you take her out? We need to make space for the rest of the litter and get her ready to be buried.” Frostwhisker whispered to her leader who offered nothing but a solemn nod her head. The demanding yowls of the new Queen went unanswered as Lunarstar grabbed the kit by the scruff and brought her limp corpse out into the center of camp.  Dawnstep, Juniperclaw, and Doepaw were all lined up to see the new kits with twitching tails that betrayed their excitement. With silence from the two warriors who’s eyes simply widened at the sight, Doepaw’s gasp of shock was more than compensation. The young apprentice slowly stepped to her leader, her honey eyes filling with tears as she took in the morbid sight.

“Why? What happened?” Doepaw asked, making softly noises of indigence as she was pushed behind her adoptive father. Lunarstar offered a simply nod of her head to Dawnstep as she continued with her duty. She gently placed the kit on the floor of the medicine cat den, using a few leaves to protect the body somewhat from the elements. Her task complete, the tabby femme turned tail to return to the nursery, praying to Starclan that the rest of the litter had survived.

As Lunarstar hesitantly stepped into the den, the tiny mews of newborn kits put her heart at ease. Peering over the shoulders of Snowkit and Nettlekit who were very excited to see new kittens for the first time, the leader got a good look at the newest recruits to Lunarclan. An itty bitty female, about the size of the deceased female kit, caught her honey gaze first. She was white as snow and if her eyes were open, it would be clear to see that this kitten was far from normal as very light lavender eyes would be staring back at Lunarstar. Tiny as can be, the kit was a little albino, a special kitten that would be an omen and gift from Starclan though not yet known. Beside her were two larger males, one white with gray tabby markings and the other  a light cream tabby. 

“Three new kits Lunarstar.” Frostwhisker said with a soft smile to her leader, her icy eyes slowly roaming back to the white kit, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she contemplated telling of her vision in the presence of all these cats. Usually, it wasn’t allowed, but Frostwhisker wasn’t sure it would be safe to keep quiet about. “Bubblebounce...could you take Snowkit and Nettlekit out of the nursery for a bit, I have to speak with Lunarstar and Brightwhisker...privately. Update the boys outside too while you’re out there.”

Confused gazed were shared but the cats complied nonetheless, shepherding the kits out of the den who were very excited to get out and stretch their legs. Brightwhisker’s anxiety filled green orbs looked nervously between Frostwhisker and Lunarstar, the latter of whom was just as confused and nervous but hiding in under a facade of calmness. “What’s wrong? Is something wrong with the kits?”  Came the Queen’s hesitant voice, questions that neither were certain could be answered one hundred percent.

“The boys are totally healthy, it’s the girl that is...unique. I received a message from Starclan shortly before you gave birth, along with a vision. She will be very important to the clan, despite her handicaps. The clan won’t survive without her. She is especially protected by Starclan themselves, watching over her as they shared a piece of themselves with her. I’m not certain how this with manifest...but I suppose that doesn’t matter at the moment.” Frostwhisker explained, settling back on her haunches as she explained everything to her sister and the Queen. Silence filled the atmosphere, minutes dragged on as the trio processed the information as the three kits, struggled among each other to suckle, totally unaware.

“What do we do with her then?” Brightwhisker finally asked, the medicine cat felt relieved that at least she could give a certain answer on this. “Treat her like a normal kit. Make sure she is fed and develops her mental abilities properly. We’ll work with her disability as she gets older. I also want you to be very open-minded, as I would like to know when she begins to develop this ability and she’ll likely tell you first as you are her mother. Lunarstar, could you make an announcement about her in a few weeks? It’s important that she isn’t shunned for her appearance, disability, or abilities. She is a gift from Starclan and deserves to be treated with the same respect as any other cat.”

The day ended with three new recruits, and a special gift from Starclan. A little girl destined for greatness...if only they can keep her alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The moons came and went, soon it was the last moon of leaf-bare. Many had suffered, Bubblebounce and Dawnstep lost a whole litter of newborn kits to whitecough. Shortly after the litter of four passed, so did their elder sister Doepaw leaving Bumblepaw as the sole surviving kit of the pair thus far. Brightwhisker’s litter on the other paw seemed to be a bit more blessed then the rest of the clan  and especially more than Bubblebounce and Dawnstep . The trio bumbled around in the snow with chunky bodies and endless energy that even the apprentices seemed to lack lately.  There was good reason to be excited, with the herald of newleaf around the corner, Brightwhisker was pregnant again and the trio would be promoted to apprentices today.

While her brothers continued to wrestle in the fading snow, Moonkit sat on her rump and looked around the camp. She was still a decent amount smaller than Greykit and Creamkit but it certainly didn’t stop her from wrestling the mossballs from them although she was pretty sure they just let her win sometimes. Her lavender hues scanned the area; Snowpaw and Nettlepaw were getting new bedding for Mousepelt’s den and the warrior den, the three warriors were sharing tongues in the shade as they waited for the meeting to start, and Brightwhisker had just come out of the nursery to sit beside her only daughter.

“Are you ready, Moonkit?” The Queen inquired, leaning down to smooth down Moonkit’s snow white fur. “Yeah! I’m excited to be an apprentice...I just hope my new mentor likes me...” Since she was little, Moonkit knew she was a bit different from her clanmates. She didn’t look quite the same, and she acted different too, more mature. Moonkit was unaware of her ability as Frostwhisker thought it would be better to wait until the kit had her first encounter with it on her own before explaining the vision given to her by Starclan the day the kit had been born.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under aspen tree!” Came the familiar yowl of Lunarstar. Grinning, Moonkit ran ahead to join Greykit and Creamkit. The three practically buzzed with activity as Lunarstar waited for all apprentices, warriors, Brightwhisker, Frostwhisker and Mousepelt had made it before continuing. “ Bubblebounce **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from  Owlpelt , and you have shown yourself to be  compassionate and  loyal . You will be the mentor of  Greypaw , and I expect you to pass on all you know to  Greypaw.  Greykit, Creamkit, you both have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw and Creampaw. Greypaw, your mentor will be  Bubblebounce . Creampaw, your mentor will be  myself .  Greypaw, I hope Bubblebounce will pass all she knows onto you. Creampaw, I will do the same for you.” Bubblebounce stepped forward and touched her nose to Greypaw’s forehead while Lunarstar left her perch to mimic the action with Creampaw. There was silence for a moment before hesitant chants rang out. “Greypaw and Creampaw! Greypaw and Creampaw!”

Moonkit looked around, confused, before settling her gaze on her mother who reflected the expression back to her daughter. The kit’s brothers were too enamored with their new roles in the clan to notice their sister’s plight.  Lunarstar jumped back onto the rock that stood in front of the great aspen tree as she waited for the clan’s excitement to die down. “It is also time for me to choose my deputy. I know I am late in doing so, and I pray that Starclan may forgive me. I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Lunarclan will be Juniperclaw.” Twin heads turned and the eyes of Brightwhisker and Juniperclaw locked with each other as a dopey grin stretched across Juniperclaw’s maw. The male stood and slowly lumbered towards his leader, dipping his head respectfully as she rested her chin atop his head for a moment before the pair stepped back. “JUNIPERCLAW JUNIPERCLAW!” The clan chanted, relieved that there was a proper deputy at last.

Soon, the clan began to disperse, go about their daily duties. Crempaw and Greypaw ran towards their mentors, eager to begin their apprenticeship. Soon, all that was left was Moonkit, Brightwhisker,  Creampaw, and Lunarstar. “Is something wrong, Lunarstar?” The pregnant molly asked, using her tail to gather her little daughter to her side. Moonkit’s eyes were downcast, tail loose around her paws showing her disappointment and confusion but unwilling to speak about it. “I would like to personally take Moonkit out into the forest. She is very sensitive to light and the sun, I want to make sure I understand everything she can and can’t do before assigning her a mentor so I can determine if she can become a warrior or if she is hindered too much she could become a medicine cat and train with Bumblepaw.” The leader explained as Moonkit looked on confused. She didn’t think there was anything wrong with her, sure she was small and sensitive to light but surely there had been another cat like her, right? The clans had always been so, maybe this was how they did things for kits like her? At least, that’s what Moonkit held onto.

* * *

“ Bubblebounce, could you take on Creampaw just for today?” Lunarstar asked as the cream female passed by with Greypaw. The former Queen nodded her head and gestured with her tail for the boy to join his brother at her side. The trio departed into the forest to do whatever normal apprentices did. Moonkit brushed herself against her mother’s side as herself and Lunarstar left out the same passage that her brothers went out, only when she got on the other side they had already long disappeared into the undergrowth.  Lunarstar walked the two of them out until the came up to a collection of rocks, the leader hauling herself onto the largest one and gazing down at the kit.

“Climb up, use any way you can.” She said simply, sitting down and waiting. Moonkit looked perplexed for a moment, how was she expected to get all the way up  _there_ ? She was tiny, easily the smallest cat in the clan! Still, she had to try. Using her claws to hook onto the ridges and holes in the rock, Moonkit used her shoulders to pull herself up one rock after another in ascending height until, panting for breath, she was standing beside her sitting leader. “Good job, I know many kits and apprentices who would’ve continued to try and scale the face of the rock I was sitting on to no avail. You used problem solving to find your own way up.” The larger feline elegantly jumped off the rock in one easy glide as Moonkit bumbled back down the stones one after another.

Lunarstar began to lead the kitten further into the forest, occasionally tapping her with her tail tip to keep her from wandering too far since Moonkit’s peripheral vision wasn’t the greatest. “Moonkit, have you ever seen strange cats in your dreams?” A lavender gaze locked onto Lunarstar’s amber one, confusing swimming in the little girl’s eyes. “Strange? Not really...just one. I’ve never met him before but he’s really big! Black with a gray underbelly, he has a notched ear and really bad claw marks down his side that look like they should be bleeding but they don’t...” Moonkit explained, nearly tripping over a tree root as she lost her focus. 

Lunarstar gulped slightly, remembering when Cinderfang had been killed in a territory dispute with Sunclan. “Does he...ever say anything to you?” She asked, her voice slightly strained as she did so. “‘Beware the rumble of Greenleaf.’ I’m not sure what it means though.” Moonkit said, looking up at Lunarstar. Her mother had always taught her that omens and prophecies came to medicine cats, not regular clan cats, but that sounded like an omen if she had ever heard one. Still, Moonkit had kept it to herself up until this point. 

Silence enveloped the pair as they continued through the forest, Lunarstar attempting to process what she had just heard. She’d have to bring it up with Frostwhisker, and hope they could prepare the clan in time as Greenleaf was only three moons away. Lunarstar was shaken from her thoughts as the scent of prey hit her nose. It was a small vole that had just emerged a little to early, the thing was about as skinny as could be but perhaps a good target for Moonkit.

“ I want you to hunt and catch that vole.” Lunarstar said as she skulked into the shadows so as to not disturb the hunt. Moonkit’s eyes caught onto the vole as she dropped into a hunter’s crouch like her mother had shown her. It was sloppy and her legs were all weird but that would come with time. Just as she was about to jump on the vole, she stepped into the light. A soft whine left her mouth as she was painfully blinded by the rays. It was just enough time for the vole to see her and scamper down a hole. As Lunarstar returned to the girl’s side, Moonkit ducked low to the ground, her ears pinned against her head as she awaited the scolding for letting the vole get away.

“ It’s fine, Moonkit. I should’ve expected something like this, you aren’t in trouble.” The leader reassured the kit, licking her head gently.  With the sun beginning to descend through the sky, Lunarstar decided to call it a day and began to bring Moonkit back home. As they walked through some undergrowth, the kit stopped for a moment, delicately grabbing the stem of a plant and pulling, making sure the roots stayed in the ground. When she returned to the elder she-cat, she was met with an intrigued look. “What’s this?” Lunarstar asked, not very familiar with plants herself as the medicine cat path had never really interested her like it did her sister. “ It’s Coltsfoot, Mousepelt has been having some breathing issues because of the weather. Frostwhisker said she was running low and wanted to go get some so I got it for her since I saw it.”  Lunarstar hummed softly, and with a flick of her tail, turned and continued back to camp with her tiny charge trotting behind her.


End file.
